


Dancing Queen

by thetricksterscandy



Series: When Angels Fall (In Love) and Other Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABBA, Established Relationship, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs a good shower after a messy hunt. What he finds in the shower is nothing short of amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did, they would never hunt again and the fluff and love would give the world diabetes.  
> Song is "Dancing Queen" By ABA

Sam thought nothing his trickster archangel boyfriend could do would surprise him anymore. After killing Dean 100 plus times, sticking them in TV Land, and faking his death not once, but twice, Sam thought he had seen it all. Little did he know that Gabriel was about to give him the shock of his life.

The hunt had gone as planned. The vampire nest was taken out in less than two hours, no injuries to the hunters, but one cannot behead 6 vamps without becoming a bit bloody in the process. All Sam wanted to do was get back to Gabe’s place and use his angel powered shower. Maybe puppy dog face his way into a massage from the trickster. Thankfully, Gabriel had given Sam a way to appear in their home away from the hunt on his own. Around Sam’s neck was a single golden feather encased in what appeared to be glass. Running his fingers over the amulet, Sam closed his eyes and prayed, “Take me home.” 

Opening his eyes, he was in the hallway of his and Gabriel’s home. But instead of being greeted by the golden eyed archangel, or the smell of some baked sweet, he heard the distinct sound of music coming from the second floor. Following the sound, Sam made his way to the master bathroom, shucking his duffel and jacket and overshirt next to their bed. Pressing his ear to the door leading into the bathroom, Sam heard:

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance... 

OHHH, this was good. After giving Sam such crap over listening to Death Cab for Cutie, Gabriel wasn’t just listening to ABBA, but fucking JAMMING AND SINGING IT AT THE TOP OF HIS ANGELIC LUNGS!!! Sam wasn’t going to let this go. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and opening the video recording app. If he was going to be smote for this, might as well go out with a bang. Sam hit record.

Just as the chorus was starting to play, Sam made his presence known. 

"So, ABBA, huh?” Sam snickered over the radio.

“UNHOLY FUCKING SHIT, SAMUEL WINCHESTER!!!” Gabriel all out squealed. Snap of fingers and the music was gone and Gabe opened the door to the shower stall, “OH, Hell no! You did not record that?! You had better delete that!”

“Or what, mister high and mighty, Dancing Queen?” Sam said, putting the phone back in his pocket. “You know you love me.” 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t turn you into a moose!” Threatened Gabriel, as he wrapped a pink fluffy towel around himself.

Sam took this opportunity to sprint back out to their bedroom, but Gabriel was too fast for the hunter. Pinning Sam to the bed, Gabriel willed Sam clean of the hunt residue. 

“Now, how about you delete that video, Sammich?” Gabe glared.

“Won’t do you any good, I already sent it to Dean.” Sam smiled.

“Sam, you are in for it.” Gabriel smirked, kissing his boyfriend.

“Bring it on, Shortstack!”

The End


End file.
